Understanding Aria
by SpringPersephone
Summary: 'It had been pouring down for what seemed like days, yet the rain would just not stop. All that could be heard what the hammering of the little drops against the metal walls like little bullets.' My first story but this will be Uriel's tale.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi there! Despite the fact I have been a member of fanfiction since 2006 I have yet to post anything, and so here is my first fic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Finding Sky'. It belongs to the lovely Joss Stirling.**

* * *

><p>It had been pouring down for what seemed like days, yet the rain would just not stop. All that could be heard what the hammering of the little drops against the metal walls like little bullets. Thunder rumbled throughout the winter air, constant and unrelenting. The moon was blacked out by thick, ominous clouds that wept in sorrow, blocking out any light from reaching the room. The room itself was no bigger than a closet. Off-white paint that had once covered the walls now chipped and peeled all over. Foul smelling mould grew around the base and splotched across the floor. Several cardboard boxes were towered against one wall, swaying precariously as the room shook. Thunder roared and shook the heavens as lightening darted across the sky, revealing a pile of dirty rags in its angry flash. A series of small explosion and metal bangs rocketed throughout the room as the shaking finally stopped. Quick, heavy footsteps rushed towards the room, stopping exactly outside the door. Suddenly the door handle jiggled back and forth. This happened many times before it stopped. Cursing the door flew inwards with tremendous force, smashing into the wall behind it.<p>

"Damnit! Piece of crap!" the being snarled, hurling itself into the room. The room filled with the entire form of the large, hulking creature known as a man. Thick, bulging bands of muscle wrapped around his limbs, seeming unnatural in quantity. As he began ransacking the room greasy curls of straw coloured hair dropped into his face. Out of the boxes came his secret stash; knifes guns and other dangerous paraphernalia. Silver flashed out of the corner of his eye dragging him away from his task. Lightening streaked across the sky throwing light onto what had caught his attention, its form glinting in his eye. They say that eyes are the window to the soul. If that is true then this man had nothing as black eyes as black as night started at the fine piece of metal work in his hand, unemotionally. Rough, calloused fingers stroked the trigger over and over again as if caressing a lover before dropping it to the floor, collecting an array of work tools instead. His blank obsidian eyes surveyed the room before resting on the heap of rags in the corner. Moving swifter than a man of his size should, his big, rock-solid leg swung out to strike the pile with a forceful whack. Grinning in satisfaction he turned and swaggered out the room, pivoting in the doorway.

"Get this bloody mess cleaned up, Brat. We don't keep you around for you to sit doing nothing" he hissed out, before swinging the door closed with a force that rattled the window pane. Reaching from under the assaulted rag pile appeared a small, pale hand, trembling, as it moved the other rags. Large, green eyes looked out from under knotted brown curls, lifeless and dull. They were nowhere near as expressive as a child of that age, should be. Dirt smudged over her sunken cheeks together with dark mottled bruises. Clothed in no more than a stained white nightdress, she arose and stumbled over to the mess the man had made. Gathering them up as quickly and as quietly as she could, she eventually picked up the object the man had held earlier. Despite her age, she knew what this was and the devastation it could unleash, in fact, she had seen it in use only days ago. The man, her daddy, had pointed it at the stranger who had been knocking on the door, shouting. Her daddy had pressed the magic button and the man had fell asleep right there in front of their home, silent and still.

The little girl, of around five years, examined the heavy object with very faint wonder in her eyes. Her wrists hurt from holding it for a long time, pondering. She wondered if the strange man had woken up from his nap yet. Her mummy's screaming and daddy's shouting had not woken him up, surprising her. The man looked so peaceful and happy when he was sleeping like he was having a good dream. Unlike her. Whenever she took her naps she saw scary things; dark shadows, daddy hitting and mummy shouting. All she wanted was to have fun dreams and to sleep peacefully for once. Maybe then her mummy and daddy would stop being so angry with her. Raising the pretty object to her head the little girl closed her eyes and counted to three…

One…two…three…click…

Slowly opening one eye she shook it backwards and forwards. Pouting, she placed it in the box wondering why she had not gone to sleep. Did she not deserve nice, peaceful dreams? She wasn't a bad girl…was she? Mummy and daddy were always saying she was ungrateful and a disgrace no matter what she done. Is that why she could not have the happy dreams? She lay down her head, matted hair splayed across the floor, and stared up at the flaking roof.

"Why..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yeah. Well. Maybe a little dark and that just now but hopefully it gets better. I'm just gonna go with it and see where it takes me, although I have no intentions of ever abandoning this fic. I truthfully don't expect too many reviews or hits on this as I don't think 'Finding Sky' is a well known book. I, personally, love it to bits and wonder what I read before it. I can't wait until 'Seeking Crystal' is published. Xav will finally find his girl.<strong>

**Still trying to figure out a name for my main character so updating will have to wait until then. But to leave you wondering, I give you about as much of the second chapter as I have written**:

_**'The pain in my head was indescribable. So much so that I thought it would seriously spit in half. '**_

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's note: Hi everyone. Notice I refer to many people with this phrase. While the story has had only one review it has had thirty seven views and thirty four visitors. C'mon people! Where's the compassion and constructive criticism. Even anonymous reviews are all good.**

**Well, a big thank to to the lovely LilaVanilla for being the only person to review and make me feel like this is worthwhile.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Finding Sky'. It belongs to the lovely Joss Stirling.**

* * *

><p>Fumbling through the darkness, a young, feminine hand reached out searching for her watch. The constant ticking it produced was doing her head it. Squinting, due to the lack of light, she could barely make out the clock face. Groaning, she slumped back onto her pillow.<p>

'_Five in the morning is far too early for any sane person to be awake'. _

Thinking back, she tried to remember her latest dream, but as usual, it had all ready faded away, leaving her feeling afraid and confused.

Unwrapping herself from a cocoon of warmth created by her duvet, she set to work preparing herself for the day ahead.

'_Not that anything exciting is going on in my life.'_

It usually consisted of getting up far too early, dawdling around for a few hours, class and work. For a moment she stopped, alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind. Reaching out, she could feel that there was no other presence in her small, humble abode. She was alone in the house. Mother and father must have left already for their work. Her remaining family, consisting of her mother and father, lived in another part of the house from her.

'_Unfortunately. Having them breathing down my neck every two seconds is pure and utter hell. "Aria, do this,", "Aria, will you just get out of my sight, you god awful child," and of course the all-time favourite, "If darling Rhea was still here with us, she would show you how it's done." But then again that's only mother, father is more kind.'_

Wincing at the wave of unwanted childhood memories that flooded her mind, she remembered her Sister Rhea, her elder sister by two years. Rhea was considered the perfect child by all who gazed upon her with curly golden hair and big blue eyes. At least that is what everyone told her. Rhea disappeared before Aria had been born and her parents see it as loosing their perfect baby girl in exchanged for their innocent new born child.

'_And to think that mother deluded herself into thinking that I was to blame for Rhea's disappearance, a mere coincidence.'_

Tiptoeing out into the hallway, Aria passed by the one of the many mirror is the hallway, spider webbed cracks shattering the reflected image. Concentrating deeply, she realised her reflection could vaguely be seen through the distorted image. Her coffee coloured hair was knotted and limp looking from the restless nights sleep while her green eyes were full of sleep. There is nothing really outstanding about her appearance, if you asked her.

'_I'm not totally unfortunate looking but I'm not one of the people you see in all the teen magazines. If I really put effort into the way I looked then I suppose I could look decent. But then again, wearing fancy clothes and having perfect hair was always Rhea's thing, even as a child. On the other hand, I was brought up to look after myself, mother never cared and father had to appease her. They were too busy grieving their little Rhea to notice me.'_

Realising where her thoughts were heading, down the usual painful route of her childhood, she shook her head to dispel the thoughts. Deciding that enough time had been wasted, she began to get ready for the full day ahead of her; starting with breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the university campus café you begin to realise that reflection is the perfect thing to pass the time, along with a side of espresso; more specifically a caramel macchiato.<p>

'_I suppose that I am very fortunate, in that I have made my way into society and higher education considering my background. I suppose working from sixteen to eighteen was where I began, building myself a fund to place myself through school. It was all worth it in the end though. I enjoy nothing more than being here studying.'_

Taking a sip of her favourite hot drink, she sighed in happiness. This was the life she had dreamed of when she was younger, one of normality. Looking aimlessly through the crowed café her eyes lingered outside at the students passing by like they had no care in the world. Many people with very diverse identities, varied ideas and yet, all bound together by similar ideas and interests. She enjoyed people watching; making up extreme scenarios to what they were doing. Like maybe the young dark haired man who rushed past the window was panicking because he was late for a date with his girl, and the grey haired woman looking through the window was searching for her blind date, ready for a second chance at life; at love. She snorted into her drink, very un-lady like, at that one. It was just maybe a bit too extreme for her loveless mind. Love was a big no-no with in her mind; love equalled her mother's disgust, their inability to overcome her sister's disappearance.

Aria blinked in surprise at the glass of coffee smelling liquid that was practically slammed onto the table in front of her. Looking up a familiar cluster of ebony curls caught her eye followed by flashing dark eyes, with their tell tale sign of irritation.

"Hey there, Lolli. What's up this fine and oh-so glorious day?" she inquired, teasing her long time friend.

"What's up? Nothing," She replied, extra sweet while fluttering her eyes at Aria, before the look dissolved. She slumped into a seat at the table, crossed her arms across her chest and gave a sigh of annoyance. "Except for the fact that I have been talking to you for the last five minutes while you have been staring, obliviously, into space with one hell of a creepy look on your face."

"Now, now Lolli. Your face will get stuck that way if you don't change it; you'll get premature wrinkles," Aria smirked. Lolli gave a gasp of horror while whipping out her compact mirror, gazing at her face as close as possible. Her asian features were still intact; her dark hair still perfect, despite the windy weather outside and her makeup remained unsmudged.

"You're horrible Aria," she whimpered, pretending to wipe a tear from her dark chocolate eyes, while putting the mirror back into her pocket. "I, your caring and dear friend, came over to see how you are, thinking maybe we could have a nice chat, before we have to split for class."

"Aww, well sorry to burst your little bubble of happiness but my class starts in around ten minutes and I'd prefer not to be tardy," Aria responded, grabbing her backpack from underneath the table. She glanced apologetically at Lolli and apology bubbling at her lips. "I promise we'll have a long catch up later. We could meet up later for dinner?"

Lolli looked away, trying not to loose her resolve at Aria's pleading, watery green eyes. "Fine. Okay. Stop looking at me like that. Your treat though."

"Very well then." With that Aria began her trek to the lecture theatre, running over her notes in her mind.

* * *

><p>"No freaking way; you lie!" Lolli spluttered in disbelief, as they ate dinner in a small Italian restaurant on the edge of campus. "Oh my sweet God. I'm sooo jealous of you!"<p>

"You act like having that thing for your psychology partner is the greatest thing in the world," Aria moaned slumping back in her seat, chewing her pasta in anger. She felt the anger bubbling inside her grow as she remembered the humiliation she suffered in class due to his unsubtle flirting.

"But sweetie, Ashton De Marnier is the hottest guy on campus, followed closely by Uriel Benedict and Nathan Ferrier." Lust practically oozed out of Lolli's every pore as she mentioned listed the men, practically moaning their names.

"Uh, who and who," Aria blinked in confusion as she scooped more food into her mouth followed by a sip of soda. "You forget threat I'm not a gossip queen who hangs onto the grapevine's every last morsel."

"Really where did you come from; like outer space?" Lolli enquired gapping at what she thought was impossible. To not know about the hottest guys on campus was a crime in her book, in fact, the number one crime.

"Try Britain, as in very far away from Colorado state," Aria said quietly. Lolli bowed her head in remembrance then looked apologetically at her; the transfer had been hard on Aria.

"Sorry. I forgot you only moved here not that long ago," She then continued on as if nothing had past between the two friends. "As you know from experience Aston is one hunk of pure man. Everything from his perfectly tousled beach blonde hair to his baby blue eyes screams hottie. On the other had you have Uriel with his dark hair, long enough to just tick the back of his neck and his smexy grey eyes, ahhh…"

Aria looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Never before had she seen her best friend practically melt into a little puddle of joy just by mentioning some guys, and this was Lolli: the walking, talking, gossiping man-eater.

"Now don't look at me like that", Lolli shot at her, waving her hand absentmindedly at a handsome young waiter, signalling for their bill. "Just cause you don't show any interest in the male half of the population doesn't mean I can't. Now, fork over the cash".

"One of these days you will eat me out of pocket. We have start having to have these dinners at my house where it doesn't cost a small fortune I mean where do you put it all," Aria grumbled leafing through her purse, looking dismayed at the now empty pockets.

"That, my friend is for, me to know and for you to never find out," Lolli smiled wryly, eyes glinting. She latched onto Aria's arm and proceeded to lead her into the street lamp lit night, cooing and fawning over clothes in the store windows they passed. Aria sighed wondering if there was anyway she could escape the devil's clutches before the end of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well there you have it. A bit later than was expected, but hey. If your ill, your ill. Not much you can do about it. I reread 'Finding Sky' and 'Stealing Phoenix' trying desperately to find a description of Uriel only to fail. All I could find was that he was described by Zed as 'kind' and that he played the flute, so the rest is purely my imagination.<strong>

**A small peak at the next chapter... or I would give you one but it seems like I forgot to save it. Oh well.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Now, today we will conduct a more informal piece of research. The details are on the piece of paper that you were handed as you came in the hall. All I ask is that you split into your pre-assigned pairs and have this handed in by the end of the week." With that said Professor Bachenhurst turned and left the lecture hall, a sense of finality echoing in his words. His students were responsible young people who did not need to be lead by the hand and monitored.

Aria looked at the podium where her teacher had been with nothing short of horror on her face. The one thing she has prayed to happen less this year had instead happened sooner. The dreaded partner assignments, which would be tolerable had she not been partners with the king of all half-wits.

'_Bloody great, that one thing that I did not want to happen'_

"Hey there babe. Bet you're as glad to see me as I am you," a voice whispered huskily in her ear as a warm, moist breath blew on her exposed neck, causing a red flush to make it's way up Aria's neck.. A shiver ran straight down her spine as she cringed in disgust, edging herself away from the creature. Slowly twisting in her seat she glared up at the man behind her. "If you don't change your face, people will start to think you don't like me

"That's because people are right. Now please move away; refrain from calling me 'babe' or any derogatory variation of it and get down to business already." Aria pushed her chair back, slouching lazily while pretending to be unaffected by him. She may not like him; she may even act like nobody interested her but the fact was she was a woman. Who, no matter how tough she acted, had certain needs. Her eyes roamed his body with false disinterest clouding her eyes. The light that reflected off his bleach blonde hair was blinding to her.

"Ack, your words! They wound me!" He pretended to swoon, clutching at his heart as if it had been pierced by an arrow. He wiped away a fake tear, his eyes glinting. "…How cruel."

"Stop acting like such a tit." Her nose crinkled in distaste as she regarded his over dramatics. "Hurry and sit down already."

"You're no fun," he pouted crossing his arms over his chest acting every bit like the drama queen he really was. It was like he had multiple personality disorder: one minute he could be sulky; the next spiteful then violently angry. She could hardly talk though. She felt the exact same way sometimes; only she had an excuse.

Aria felt something snap within the pit of her stomach. Gazing around the room her eyes glanced upon what looked like a prime opportunity to her, "Look over there. What do you see?"

"People, lovely ladies to more specific," he purred licking his lips wolfishly. He grinned at the gaggle of girls who giggled, obviously very pleased to have caught his attention. He gasped in agony at the sharp pain that travelled up his leg. He threw a sharp look at Aria who was sitting there with her legs crossed, the picture of complete innocence.

"Oh my, did I hit you? I'm terribly sorry, Ashton dear. You see my legs are just so long I sometime misjudge the distance," Aria apologised mockingly, both of them knowing full well she meant it, especially when being the shortest in your class. Nothing was said in response to that. She turned back to the gaggle of giggling girls, putting on the face of 'contemplation'.

"Yes. Your fan girls. Now how do you think they would react if they were to find out what your true personality is like? An immature, clumsy little boy that's so absorbed in himself that he will eventually self-destruct." She narrowed her eyes at his pallid face. He then suddenly realised that despite their mutual dislike of each other, she knew him too well.

"Hah, I don't think you could call this," he gestured to himself, pulling up his t-shirt slightly to give her a view that left girls swooning at his feet, "a little boy." To his shock Aria just stared at his toned stomach blankly: cold on the outside, melting on the inside. After all, she was only a woman.

"I've seen better," his jaw dropped in disbelief, "But getting back onto subject, you now have two choices: either start working now, or I humiliate you in front of everyone."

Ashton De Marnier howled in laughter, clutching at his sides. He could not believe the attitude that this girl was giving him. She was threatening to ruin him. Her. A little girl who nobody noticed before he was partnered up with her. Everybody was her friend the minute he had spoken to her. A sudden flash of pure genius hit him.

"C'mon babe, you know you'd never do that. Unless," he smirked, looming over her. Aria flinched not liking the advantage he had over her. "You plan to keep all this to yourself. Not that I blame you, I mean, I am physical perfection. Your friend said it herself."

Aria felt like a burning sensation course through her body. Her eye started twitching and the hands kept flexing of their own accord. She felt the urge to hit him which was surprising as she was never a physically violent person, preferring the erosive powers of words. After all, the pain of a hit can fade in time but a quick quip can circulate the mind for a good while slowly eating up the victim's thoughts. Sure she may not like him but he did give her a bit of good daily banter. However, there was only so much egotism she could take in one day.

'_Ho, that's it. He makes me so angry. No I take that back, I passed angry a long time ago. Now I'm bloody fuming.'_

"HOI, YOU PLASTICS OVER THERE! C'MERE!" It was times like this, when she got truly, utterly angry that her British accent reared its head. "GOT SOMETHING WELL GOOD FOR YOU TO SEE INVOLVING EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE GUY!"

They girls that they had been talking about earlier looked at her in disgust until what she had said registered in their minds. Squealing, they rushed over trying to fix their appearance as they went. Some even went as far as to adjust their cleavage. Aria pulled out her cell phone, upon which played scenes from when Ashton first started hitting on her months ago. Somehow they seemed to only be scenes that broadly showed his ego and vanity. The fan group's squealing slowly died out and they slowly started wandering off, turning their noses up at him when he tried to make excuses. Meanwhile the male part of their class, who had overheard the commotion, started ganging up on him, sneering in his face.

"What the hell man", "Who do you think you are", were some of the few coherent phrases that Aria could make out of the growing huddle.

"C'mon guys, give me a break. Can't you see she set me up," he moaned, his hands were up as if to shield himself from the words of hurt shot at him by his peers.

"Oh yes, of course, because I gave you a script and forced you to perform. I must be one brilliant director because I'm pretty sure the best actors in the world can't be that realistic, mate," Aria drawled, bending down to pick up her satchel. The group turned silent, watching her carefully. It was as if they were watching some exotic animal they had never seen before.

"Just to let you know I'll be handing over a notice to the prof stating I can't work with you. No. Not that I can't. I won't."

And with that said, she walked away.

* * *

><p>Humming, Aria strolled along the street. She had removed her top most layer, a simple black cardigan, letting the warm spring sun warm her skin. Tilting her head back, she stretched out the tense muscles in her neck, sighing at the relief it brought her.<p>

'_Geez, could this day get any worse. First that jerk in psychology class; then having coffee spilt down me in Starbucks; followed by Lolli completely forgetting about meeting up with me. I suppose the weather being nice is a good omen.'_

As she continued in silence, occasionally sipping at bottled water she bought, she noticed a large crowd of people in suits surrounding the wrought-iron gates to one of the streets many large houses. Well maybe mansions would be more appropriate.

"_Damn, why lord must you make my life so difficult.'_

She doubled back and crept around the corner of the property. Looking up she realised that it was not going to be easy getting over the fence. Kneeing down she placed her hand on the parched dirt below, sprinkling some water over the area, feeling her energy flow out of her body through her hand. A small tremor ran through the earth as it cracked, a small green shoot sprouting. Aria watched as it grew taller and taller, twisting this way and that. Standing up, she wiped the sweat from her brow, admiring her work.

'_Not to shabby, not to shabby at all if I must say'_

She hauled herself up the vine, careful not to draw attention to herself. She just landed at the other side when she felt the air being knocked out of her. A loud, growl thundered at her as she looked up into the jowls of the beast.

"You there! What are you doing! This is a private property!" A man, suited in black, ran towards her, a leash in his hand. The dark shades covered his eyes, masking his shock at his capture.

"Hi Gerald, it's just me. Can you perhaps call off the mutt? Not that I don't enjoy spending some quality time with him but his breath absolutely stinks. That, and he may just be away to take out a large chunk of my face."

"…well, I suppose you must," Gerald leashed the dog back up and pulled him away from were Aria was sprawled across the ground.

'_Oh wow, I feel so welcomed'_ she thought as she dusted herself off. Pulling herself up to her full height, which really was not that impressive, she stalked off up the winding driveway to the main house.

"What's up with the sharks outside," she asked indicating over her shoulder to the main gates. The mild buzzing of feverish chatter could be heard for beyond the barrier.

"I do not think that is any of your business, young miss," he replied, gazing over his glasses with disdain. Maximus growled at her, bearing his sharp teeth. He snapped his jaws at her thigh when she wandered too close. She shivered in slight fear, remembering just how easily his teeth could pierce through human flesh.

Now don't get her wrong. She liked animals, what with her power, and they liked her too much in return. Well…All except darling Maximus for some strange and peculiar reason.

"Well that, my good sir, is where you're wrong. It is my business since I live here, but you know what? I realised I could care less what went on," She threw over her shoulder as she marched through the front doors leaving them in her dust.

Aria rapidly walked towards her main destination, observing her surroundings on the way. Lavish furniture was dotted throughout the corridor; antique paintings hung from the walls while soft plush carpets hugged the floor. She cringed at the cold, empty feeling the hall gave off, the extravagant show off of wealth contributing to the effect. Honing in on her destination she moved to unlock the door, the tension in her body rising.

"You are not allowed to go in there!" bellowed throughout the grand hall. Spinning around, she turned to face a female servant who was rushing towards her with heavy footfalls. Her cheeks were flushed a bright, angry red; her eyes flashing with ire. Her short, dark hair seemed to crackle with energy.

"Now. I really like you but sometimes you lot act like you own the place. For once I would actually like to walk in my own home and be treated like I live here."

The young maid glanced worriedly towards the door, and then looked at Aria. "The mistress and master have some very important guests visiting. They do not want you ruining this for them. Now leave!"

Aria felt a retort rising in the back of her throat, but, before she could reply the door creaked open; the light from inside spilling out.

"Well I would like to thank you both for your hospitality; I have had a pleasant visit," a drawling voice stated as figures started to emerge. The man who spoke was someone unfamiliar to her, with greying hair, moustache and beard. Unfortunately, for her, the two people following him were all too familiar. His hawkish eyes swivelled to land on her.

"Ah, and who would this lovely young lady be," Aria stopped backing away, half covered by shadows. Her blood ran ice cold at the full intensity of her parents stares; her mother with fury blazing through her face whilst her father was full of worry and fear.

"Oh she isn't impor—" her mother brushed off, similar to if she was just another piece of lint on her expensive dress. Aria felt herself wilt win sadness; she threw a scathing look at the person she called mother.

"Hello, my name is Aria Matlock, daughter of Miguel and Grace Matlock. How do you do?" she glanced at her parents, embracing the inevitable.

"Well there is a surprise. Their daughter. They never said anything about a daughter. How old are you, dear," his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I will turn twenty-four next month," she replied, confused at his obvious curiosity. None of her parent's friends, back home, had ever been interested in her and the one's here had never met her. That is until now.

"Very good, very good. Well I predict we will meet again. Until later my friends." He tipped his head in a respectful manner as she was escorted to the front door. Aria watched him go in wonder.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU FACE WHEN I EXPLICITY ASKED FOR YOU TO BE BARRED! ELISE! WHY DID YOU LET HER THROUGH"

"I'm s-sorry mistress. I was telling her to leave now but then you exited the parlour" the young maid cowered against the wall in fear of Mrs Matlock's wrath. Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her back from throttling both girls.

"Now, now, darling. It's not poor Elise's fault here." His eyes slanted towards Aria, softening microscopically. "Aria, why are you here? You don't belong in the main house"

"Oh trust me I'm well aware of that fact. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me. Unfortunately I have a leak in the roof and since you own the property you should fix it" She rebutted, holding her stance firm. On the outside she looked fierce like a proud warrior but on the inside she was crumbling away.

"You ungrateful little brat! You should be thankful that you even have a roof over your head after all you've done!" By now Mrs Matlock had become so angry that her face was a bright, splotched red, her eyes almost bulging out comically.

"Calm now, dear. Elise will escort you out Aria," Mr Matlock said as he led his wife away.

"My roof?" Aria quietly asked out as she was forcefully grabbed by her upper arm, towards the back entrance.

"Yes, yes. As long as you clean up that disgrace of lawn. We gave you that out of the goodness of our own heart and you leave it like that. How shameful," he waved her off as she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>At the farthest corner of the Matlock estate was a rather worn-down, old shed. It showed obvious signs of damage caused by the recent big storm that passed through the area. Paint, chipped and peeling, many of the roof's slate grey tiles covered the grass in front of the shed, along with odd branches. Aria let a wide grimace mar her face as she looked upon the sorry sight.<p>

'_Ah this looks worse than I remember. There's no chance of them fixing anything else, it was hard enough for him to agree to the roof.' _She surveyed the damage with a critical eye. _'Let's see that'll be a paint and tiles and a whole lot of manual labour, equalling a fortune.'_

She turned the door handle softly, testing its stability. The lock clicked as the door opened and she stepped inside. She smiled at the interior with pride.

The walls were washed in a bright yellow with creamy coloured carpet. Dark, mahogany wooden furniture was strategically placed through out the room. Placed against the same wall as the front door was a bookcase, overflowing with an array of multi-coloured books, against the next wall was a sofa next to a table and lamp. In front of that was a coffee table, supporting a small portable television and overcrowded with photos. The kitchen was place against the opposite wall: two counters, a sink, oven and fridge. Basic, but does the job. There was a mismatching wooden dining table and two chairs set up nearby. At the very back of the room was a plain, covered bed, dresser and another door leading to her bathroom, which was nothing more than a toilet and sink.

Flopping into the soft, ochre cushions of her sofa, she sighed in happiness. Her mind worked over time, jumping back and forth between many different subjects: from how much the repairs will cost her to her parents to university and Ashton. She groaned, turning over and burrowing into the sofa further.

The thought of inviting Lolli over to help her with clearing her 'yard' briefly crossed her mind but she quickly shoved it away. Lolli would just whine about how her newly manicured nails had been ruined and give her a severe headache.

Slowly, but surely, she pulled herself to a standing position. Grabbing her bag she threw it into a corner. She changed into a pair of green wellingtons that were arranged by her door, preparing to straighten out her garden by first getting rid of the debris.

'_This has just not been my day, has it?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sun had stared to set by the time she had finished, turning the sky all shades of pink, orange and red. She wiped her brow throwing her garden gloves to the ground. She sighed happily, relieved that none of her plants had been ruined, although some were looking slightly worse for wear. Her favourite narcissus flowers were the worst; some of them were missing their blossoms, some had broken stems and some had even been uprooted. She pulled their pot closer to her, resting her hands on the soil covering as much space as she could. She felt the oh-so familiar warmth creep down her arms as her energy leaked out. Almost immediately she could see the difference. The flowers had perked up considerably; the one's missing their heads blooming once more. She loved this part. It was like watching them in fast forward mode.<p>

Pulling back she inspected her work, nodding in approval. She pushed the large terracotta pot back into place beside her door.

She had always been attuned to plants ever since she could remember. She had only realised when she was five that what she had was not normal. She could distinctly recall the suffering she had to endure when she had told her classmates what she could do. Even the teacher stared to treat her different. Before then school had been her haven, her sanctuary, from her parents scathing looks, but then that was all taken away from her.

But nevertheless, she loved her little 'tick'. It's what made her, herself. Without it, she would…

Aria shook her head, as if to shake away the bad thoughts. She did not even want to think of what that would be like. Despite all the teasing and mockery, she wouldn't change her power for the world. But she did wonder, why did she have what others hadn't? Why did no one else have special powers?

She leaned back on her hands staring up into the sky. She admired the mixing of the colour, watching the first signs of lilac bloom into existence. The evening sky was strangely soothing to her; almost like the watercolour painting she admired so much in the art room. She felt her muscles soften and relaxed and she lay back into the soft grass.

'_I could get used to this…_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even have any excuse for not updating, except that I'm the laziest person in the world. That, and I started another fic, which was a bad idea cause now there's double the work. <strong>

**Preview: 'That's it. This is how I'm going to die.'**

**Until next time.**


End file.
